my_muppets_show_appfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Wiki Content/@comment-24580694-20141003164233/@comment-24580694-20141013164240
Hey Stan, what's the plan for Muppet man? Ok. I'm not the only one solving the puzzle that is Muppet Man, am I? @8^)> I don't think that I can fault your thinking here - I can just add to the list of assumptions that are becoming a MM strategy page. He's a little harder to strategize around because of the different places players are coming from. Many players don't know how to afford his high price tag, and certainly do not have a stage full of Level 15 Muppets and piles of SE's. I'm from the camp that's been begging for something to spend coins on and been maxed out for months! So a little reminder that there are other ways of playing is appreciated. My assumptions start out from the opposite end of the equation. Muppet Man will take 5 Dressing Rooms from the player anyway, so they must be emptied at some point so might as well use them. And some players will have dumped the 1-dressers (except for 'likes' perhaps) and need them back anyway. Yes, the few Muppets that are kicked off the Stage should be Cued-In to Muppet Man. If there are any combos to be made with them for the end-product 3-Dressers (Mahna Mahna, Fozzie, Zoot) they should be made first since none of those three need to be Placed before Cue-ing in - ie: they're not part of anyone's combo. Certainly, use Muppets that are already on the stage, to roll in HARV-E. The 'Masterplan' fills in the holes that might exist - particularly when the Muppet Man army starts to crowd out other muppets. But the existing Muppets that are Cued-In represent only 5 Dressing Rooms, whereas it takes a total of.... 34 Dressing Rooms worth of Muppets to fill MM - so most Muppets still need to be rolled. As many Muppet Men accumulate in their little flailing squad, the variety of Muppets left on the stage is going to dwindle. And I'd rather fill Muppet Man with low-or-no Level Muppets that I digitize rather than my existing 15's. There is a bit of food wasted. And as you point out, this can be kept to a minimum by using existing stage Muppets in HARV-E, rather than placing every Muppet from the Digitizer, feeding to Level 4, HARV-E rolling, then Cue-in. I have rough charts with numbers on them, and this crazy plan uses just over 10,000 food (100,000 coins, or the amount I earn in about ten minutes) That's the equivalent of raising Muppet Man to Level 7. But it's also a pittance compared to the 2.6 Megafood needed to bring Muppet Man to level 15. (Here's another place that you are absolutely right - almost 20% of that total food cost is bringing Piggy and Gonzo up to Level 4 to roll them in HARV-E). I think your point that I take the most is that there are Muppets that are better kept on stage so as not to waste food. UB37 has pointed out that the only combos that require 5 Dressing Rooms worth of Muppets both have Jax Strumley in them - meaning: keep a Strumley on the stage! Even more so than a Miss Piggy and a Gonzo. He's the highest earner by Rate anyway, he takes up only two dressing Rooms, and his Digitization time is 4 hours. Of course, a Kermit must be kept as well, as Muppet Man likes him. If the player has Miss Piggy and Gonzo in their cast already, then it does save 1800 food in this scheme - since they don't need to be digitized before being Cued-in. But they still need to be rolled in HARV-E, and that always seems to be the sticking point - the time. In this instance at least, (whether my "lucky" roll is real or not) I roll my target at least 2 out of 3 times in HARV-e, and letting the random HARV-E failures fill in the Muppet Man's hollow leg, feels to me that it takes longer than starting at the bottom with the 1-Dressers and a plan. But yes, I take your point. Hitting the 3-dressers in HARV-E and Cuing the "failed" rolls is a good plan. I think we wrote something similar about filling the cast on new stages, forever ago. And your most important point here for the strategies (as I see it) is this: if you have one of every Muppet on the stage (34 Dressing rooms means that there's room for 5 Muppet Men before anyone has to be cut from the cast, in theory, excluding SEs) then every Muppet that is Digitized is directly Cued-In to Muppet Man. No Food cost - instead, that 10,000 food gets MM to Level 7. Nice. The strategies for the Muppet Theater are unique - in that the low digitization times for the 1-dressers make it easy to hire and fire them. Even Rats, Big Mo, and the Clapper only take 1/2 hour. In the Kitchen, the 1-Dressers take 2 hours and all the 2-dressers take 6. I can only imagine how long a Ship Muppet Man must take.